1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of physics. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of electromagnetic testing. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to the testing of inductors mounted on a stripline feed system. By way of further particularity, but without specific limitation thereto, the invention will be described as it pertains to a test set for assuring the operability of energization coils for land mines used in an aerially deployed mining system, GATOR/CBU-78/B and CBU-89/B
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of laboratory methods are utilized in checking inductance and capacitance systems. Where a plurality of low inductance inductors are mounted on a strip feedline, the testing has been difficult. That is, DC resistance tests or inductance tests require systems able to indicate with accuracy the very low value of resistance and inductance presented in a rigid stripline harness. In the assembly of such systems it is not uncommon for coils to be reversed or shorted such that they fail to function in the manner for which they were designed. As a result, many times where the components were subjected to only a visual inspection which failed to reveal internal defects, the armament system failed to function as designed. Therefore, there has been a need to have a test set which could electrically test these stripline mounted inductances prior to their assembly into a weapon system.